Send The Pain Below
by Eveilae
Summary: This is about Ella's daughter [Tsylatac] who falls for the wrong kind of guy. What will she give up for him? Her life, her family? The kingdom?
1. Run

A/n: I don't own Ella Enchanted characters or anything. There probably will be grammar mistakes and OOC-ness in some of the characters. I just edited some of it to fix some of the problems. Please review if you think I should correct it some more. Thanx.  
  
"Mother!" Tsylatac cries. "I refuse to marry just any man! I refuse to marry at all! How can I possibly find love when both you and Father keep me locked in the castle? I can take care of myself!"  
  
"I know better than anyone that anything can happen out there. Especially with all that's going on now a days."  
  
"I don't care, Mother! I will not marry these plain, boring men that come every day, asking for my hand as if I were some sort of sculpture. A priceless, and beautiful sculpture, sure. But a sculpture all the same."  
  
"It is not their fault they can not get to know you! You are so cold to them. You barely speak a word."  
  
"Because I do not WANT to marry such men. Would they want to even look at me with their haughty little faces if I weren't a princess?"  
  
Ella doesn't answer. She sighs and pats Tsylatac's are as she stands. "Please. They are all not as bad you think they are. Look at your father, for instance. Try, and you will find love. And if you are lucky, it may find you." With that said and done Ella walks out of the room.  
  
Tsylatac stays seated for a moment. When she's sure that her mother's out of hearing-range. Then she runs over to the window. She opens it, struggling for a moment before it pops up. She sticks her head out, gingerly. 'Would I be able to jump from here?' she asks herself.  
  
"Perhaps. Come on down T. I've missed you," says a voice from below.  
  
She looks down at the bushes. "Shawn!" she whispers angrily. "I told you I'd meet you out in the village!"  
  
She can practically see his grin, even though he was hidden from view. "Come on, T. Calm down. I'll wait for you there if you're so passionate about it."  
  
She rolls her eyes. "Very funny, Shawn. As if it matters now, you're already here."  
  
"Well, are you coming down or not?"  
  
She looks down at the ground, carefully, unsure if she truly could make it.  
  
"You can, T. I'll catch you."  
  
She glares at the bush. "If you keep reading my mind I won't come down! That'll show you!"  
  
"Are you too much of a princess? You think it affects me whether of not you jump?"  
  
I grin. "Of coarse it does! You think I'm go-o-orgeous, you want to lo-o-ove me, you want to hu-u-ug me....." [A/n: I'm sorry, people! I had to put that!!!!]  
  
"Well, then hurry down!"  
  
So she builds up her courage and flips her legs over the sill. "Here I come!" she warns Shawn before she falls. She falls straight into the bush and on Shawn.  
  
"Oof!" he groans as he pushes her off. A few months before she would have thrown a fit had he even as much as touch her roughly. But now she knew more of how to deal with his roughness. She pushed him back grins when he groans.  
  
"Thanks. I hurt enough already. And I thought princesses didn't push."  
  
Sitting up and brushing herself off, she laughs. "Well, you're a good teacher."  
  
"Oh, of coarse."  
  
She rolls her eyes. "I wish your talents were as large as your ego."  
  
He takes her hand and pulls her close. "And I wish your mouth didn't run.....like we have to!" He stands and pulls her to her feet. "Let's go!"  
  
As soon as they are clear of the bushes he takes off at a sprint, dragging her along. She laughs as they begin to run, running as fast as they could. Running for the thrill. They get as far as they can and they both sit down on the dirt.  
  
Tsylatac leans her head on his shoulder. "Why didn't you meet me in the village?"  
  
"Do I look like some sort of lady in waiting?" he asks with a short, deep laugh. "No. I liked it better having to meet you. So, how was your day?"  
  
"Horrible." Tsylatac moans. "Absolutely horrible. My mother expects me to pick out a man. And soon. But I refuse to."  
  
"And I know why." Shawn interrupts, "You are smitten with me. You cannot do without me. You will love no other." He grins mischievously at her.  
  
"Oh, that was funny." Tsylatac answers sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you do like me.." He continues, still grinning at her.  
  
"Can you stop reading my mind? It's annoying."  
  
"I don't need to. I see it in your eyes." He replies, looking in her brown eyes.  
  
She leans over and kisses him quickly. "Come on. I want to go to the village quickly and get back before my mother notices." She stands and begins to walk off.  
  
Shawn stands and laughs. "Tsylatac! Come back!"  
  
"Why should I?" she replies, without turning around.  
  
"Because you're going the wrong way." He says, laughing as he points the other way. Tyslatac turns and follows Shawn's pointing finger, blushing.  
  
Ella watches them run from a window in the castle. This wasn't the first time that this had happened. She knew there was a chance that her daughter had fallen in love with this boy. And for the first time of the many times she had seen them together she had heard the boy's name.  
  
Shawn.  
  
That name was not uncommon in the village. It was the name of an ex- thief. Ex-thief not because he had given up on his skills, but because he had been shot. But there had been rumors of a son. Could this be the son of the thief? The age certainly fit what it should. She turns away from the windowsill, letting the curtain fall back into its place. She walks swiftly, her skirts swishing with every step. Finally she reaches the doorway of the bedroom Char had shared with her for almost twenty years. There she hesitates. She knows that Char would be angered greatly by this news. And his anger sometimes made him make decisions that were at times harsh. He tried to contain it but sometimes it got out of hand.  
  
Char puts down his book. "What is it Ella? You seem flustered. Sit down."  
  
"I'm worried about Tsylatac."  
  
"Well, that's quite not unexpected. She is very stubborn."  
  
"But there is more to the story, Char." She reaches out and takes his hand in hers.  
  
Char looks at her with interest. "What story, Ella?"  
  
"Char, you won't like what you hear. I didn't want to tell you. But I believe you can make a just decision. There a boy, and his not a prince or anyone of royal blood."  
  
"Ella! I'm surprised at you. I didn't think you would worry so much about the blood of the boy of out daughter's choice. I married you didn't I? You're father wasn't very royal."  
  
"I don't care. But the thing is WHO this boy is. Or more specifically, who this boy's father is. "  
  
"And what father do you speak of? He asks, now frowning.  
  
"Char you won't like it."  
  
"Don't you trust me, Ella?"  
  
Ella sighs. "Yes, I do, Char. With all my heart. So I will tell you think young man's name. Shawn. Shawn Mismore."  
  
"Shawn Mishore. Shawn? But he's dead, Ella. He was killed."  
  
"Yes, Char. I know. But this is his son."  
  
A silence follows her words. "Tsylatac could be in danger. He could want revenge, after all. Where is Tsylatac now?"  
  
"With Shawn."  
  
"What?!" he cries. "You let her go? She could be dead, now, this very moment!"  
  
Ella puts a hand on his arm. "Calm yourself, Char. We will find a way to end this peaceful. Please, Char."  
  
But he doesn't listen. "Guards! Go to the village and search for my daughter. And bring the boy with her here."  
  
"Char! No!" Ella cries, knowing that her husband's anger and fear for his daughter had taken control. "Stop it!" She watches helplessly as the men that walk our the palace follow his orders, taking their horses to the village to search for the princess.  
  
"Char! Revoke your decision. She has feelings for this boy. This will not end happily."  
  
"As long as my daughter may be in danger, I don't care for what she may think. She will be angry, but she will be safe."  
  
Tsylatac leans over to sniff the roses, careful not let her hood slide off her head. She could not risk getting caught. "Hmmm. I have always hated flowers. They are too feminine for me."  
  
Shawn snakes his hand into hers. "Then if I ever think of getting you flowers I'll think of that and get you twice as many."  
  
Tsylatac laughs. She is glad to escape the pressures of the palace. Of the lessons, of the people. Of the royalty in general.  
  
"Hey. Let's go inside, how 'bout it, T?" Shawn asks. He is looking towards a tavern. Tsylatac is unsure. She had stories of taverns. About the men, the drink that could make men mad. But Shawn's reassuring hand persuaded her that she would come to no harm.  
  
As they entered the darkness of the building, the smells of the small tavern reached her nose. She had to try hard to not have her breakfast rush out through her mouth. It smelled like some sort of giant chamber pot of a drunk. And there was the smell of sweat. But she let Shawn lead her through the throng of people to a table in the back.  
  
"How long do you want to say in a place like this?" Tsylatac asks quietly, not trusting her mouth.  
  
"I've got short business to attend to. That's all." He doesn't continue. Tsylatac sighs and takes a quick look around. It was very warm under her hood in this humid place, but she knew the danger of putting her hood down. How knew what guards spent their time here. She did not want to be discovered.  
  
"Shawn! I see you have brought a guest." A big man with a hearty voice approaches them and Tsylatac looks at the man suspiciously. What did this old man have to do with Shawn?  
  
Shawn stands. "I have to do this quickly. Give me the time and place, then leave. They are being very careful. You could be caught. Both of us could."  
  
The man sighs. "Shawn, Shawn, Shawn. There is always time to be polite. At least us the name of your lady friend." His small pig-ish eyes look at her hungrily. She does not like the looks this man is giving her. But she will not be weak in front of Shawn. She will show she is strong.  
  
Even though she wants to bite her tongue and remain seated, she stands. "Hello sir. I am....Olga." Tsylatac answers, giving the name of her grandmother.  
  
Then the man leans over and gives her a sloppy kiss. In her surprise she crashes in the table behind her. Shawn grabs the man's arm angrily.  
  
"That was not necessary, Dan." He says tightly. The man, Dan, and Shawn stare at each other for a moment. Dan looks away first and Shawn let's go of his arm.  
  
"It is etiquette for us." Dan says quietly. It is obvious that Shawn didn't believe a word that came out of that fat man's mouth. But he let the whole thing go anyway.  
  
"Please. I need the location, unless you wish me to go blind."  
  
Dan nods. Out of his cloak he pulls out some parchment. "Here it is. I suppose you will not join me in a toast, correct?"  
  
"Correct. We are leaving now. Say good-bye, T-Olga." He took her hand, a bit roughly, and dragged her out of there. She couldn't say she wasn't glad to be rid of the smell and warmth of the tavern.  
  
"Do you always go to places like this? Meet people like this." She asks, curious now that she had gotten a sight of the life of Shawn. But Shawn remained quiet. "Shawn, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," he says quietly.  
  
"No, you're not. Come on, it just a kiss. What, you think I would ditch you for that man?" She laughs. But her laugh is cut short by a loud yell.  
  
"There she is! Grab him!" In Shawn's hurry to get out of the tavern, she had forgotten about replacing her hood back on her head. 'Stupid, stupid,' she reprimanded herself. Rough hands grab Shawn, pulling him away from her. She cries out in surprise.  
  
"No! Let go of him!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess. Orders of the King."  
  
"No! SHAWN!" She tries to run after him, but another guard grabs her and pulls her back.  
  
He is silent as they take him away. He gives her a backwards glance as one of the guards push him onto a large gray mare. Shawn was never fond of horses, nor they of him. The mare bucked, wanting the extra weight off. But eventually Shawn rode off with the guards, on the irritated gray mare.  
  
Tsylatac struggles, but it doesn't work. Then she remembers one of Shawn's first lessons. Groin. She kicks her feet to her guard's sensitive area. He groans and his grip loosens. She tries to run, but even in pain he doesn't let her go. "Shawn!" she cries one last time before the guard leads her to his own horse.  
  
This had all happened because of her. How would Shawn ever forgive her?  
  
Ella was trying to get her daughter to look at her. "Tsylatac, please. Your father was only worried about your safety. Who knows what kind of company that boy keeps with?"  
  
"He would never hurt me." Tsylatac sniffed.  
  
"Please, Tsylatac, look at me. We were only worried about you. You are to be the queen. Nothing can possibly happen to you, since you are the heir to own throne. You must be here to rule, for no one else can. Unless you wish you cousin Lisa or Hank to rule the kingdom."  
  
Tsylatac cringes at the thoughts of her fat-obtuse as her mother wished to call him- cousin Hank ruling the kingdom. Everyone would starve! And Lisa would be a worse leader. She enjoys only the thought of seeing people suffer. What a horrible sadistic freak.  
  
"Tsylatac?" Ella says gingerly. But Tsylatac will not let her mother be forgiven. Although deep inside, she is trying to forgive herself. Her mother had helped her father lock up her, as she winced in thinking this, boyfriend. Gentleman friend. Anything that fit that term. But if she thought about it, she had also help lock Shawn up. It seemed that Shawn was known as a thief. I had known, of coarse. I just hadn't known how notorious he was.  
  
"Can I see Shawn?" she asks simply.  
  
"I doubt you father will allow it now. But later." Ella begins.  
  
"By 'later' Shawn will be hanged by a hostile tree branch on a desolate tree in the middle of no where," she sighs and stands up from her soft and comfortable seat. That's what they did with thieves. "I have nothing else to speak of with you."  
  
But she hasn't even imagined giving up.  
  
"Sam," she whispers through the keyhole. "I just need it. I need those keys. We're friends. I won't set loose any mass murderers, I promise." The only way her friend Sam and she could talk privately was through the keyhole of Sam's door. Well, Sam could always come out, but if was safer if he didn't.  
  
Sam hesitated. "Come on, Lata. I can't just STEAL them. It's not that easy. My dad will whup me with an inch of my life if he finds out. And just to save a common thief."  
  
"Sam, you may not understand this, or be able to get this through your thick skull, but I love Shawn. Like I refuse to love those shallow princes that come all the time. And I will do anything to help him."  
  
"Thanks," Sam mutters bitterly, "It's good to know I'm so important to you. A man you've known a month earns to much more care than someone you've known your whole life."  
  
"I'm not saying you're not important." She adds quickly. "I just-I need to show him I'm not completely useless."  
  
Sam sighs. "Ok, Lata. But only because this is you." He opens the door slowly and grins. "I'll be back." He sneaks off and after a while, Tsylatac can no longer see him.  
  
As Sam walks off he utters under his breath, "And I'm doing this because I love you, Tsylatac. And always will. I do understand what it is to love." Then he slips through the small crack in his father's office.  
  
After a long while, of which Tsylatac was impatiently waiting, Sam shows up again. He looks quite pale. But Tsylatac barely notices, all her thoughts concentrated on how she was going to help Shawn get out. Tsylatac's face breaks up in a smile. "Sam!  
  
Thank you!" She throws her arms around him. "I love you! Thank you, thank you!" Sam hopes that Tsylatac can't feel his heart beating so fast. This is the closet they'd probably ever been. But he knew that Tsylatac didn't like him as anything more than a friend. He places the keys to all the cells in Tsylatac's hand. "Here you go. But give it back to me extra quick in the morning, or else I'll get it and never be able to help you at all."  
  
"I promise!" Tsylatac whispers, already jogging off towards the dungeons. "I'll give them to you tomorrow morning! Promise!" She rushes off, leaving Sam to go inside his room again, lie in bed, and think about the night.  
  
Tsylatac goes through the doors that lead to the descending steps. She goes down and down for what seems like forever. Finally she feels the ground is straight. She regrets not bringing a candle. She slips through to the others doors. Some of the doors asked her name. Strange, a common thief usually didn't get this much protection.  
  
At last she reaches the outside of Shawn's cell.  
  
"Shawn?" She whispered. "Where are you?"  
  
"T? What are you doing here?!" he cries. She follows the voice and soon makes out the outline of Shawn against the right part of the cell.  
  
"I've come to free you." I began to take out the keys.  
  
"No, T. I can't. I-I need to escape on my own. It's the only way I'll learn. I've never been so well guarded. This can be a good lesson."  
  
"Lesson?" I squeak. "What?"  
  
"Just, Tsylatac. I can't escape now. Not with you holding the key and making it easy."  
  
Tsylatac doesn't answer for a moment. He hadn't called her by her full name since he had first met her. What had happened? Had this trip to jail changed his feelings for her? Did he really hate her?  
  
"Is something wrong, Shawn?" Shawn shakes his head.  
  
Tsylatac sighs. She gets up to go. She bites her lip hard to stop the tears from coming from her eyes. And she had thought she was strong.  
  
"T. You don't have to go. I just don't want to leave. Not by your key." Tsylatac doesn't look back. She opens the other door that she had let herself in from. Then she silently locks it again. She goes all the way back, her enthusiasm gone. Walking up the stairs in silence, she goes over the same sentence. 'Why? Why, why why why?!' Halfway up the stairs, she lets go and sits down on the she was on. She presses her face into her hands to muffle the sound of her sobs. When she gets herself back together, she stands up and finished her walk up the stairs. She goes through the dark halls the same thought still rebounding in her head. She reached her bedroom, opening the door without caring whether or not anyone heard the squeak. She lies in her bed, her open eyes looking up at the ceiling. She still couldn't quite believe it.  
  
The next morning, she passes Sam the keys from under the breakfast table, not really concentrating. Sam could see that something had happened the night before. And from the lack of news he knew that Shawn hadn't left the cell. And Tsylatac was definitely wearing dark circles under her eyes.  
  
But Sam hardly ever had time to talk to Tsylatac until late. So it took him all day to find out about Shawn's rejection of Tsylatac's help. He tries to comfort his friend but it's hard since he secretly and guiltily feels good. He feels ashamed that he's glad of Tsylatac's sadness. "Look, Lata. Maybe Shawn wasn't worth you. Isn't worth you."  
  
"Whose side are you one anyway?" Tsylatac asks angrily. "You think one of those princes would be better suited for me? Huh? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?" she ends her sentence almost screaming, and Sam looks around nervously to make sure that no one was listening.  
  
"Lata, quiet down. You know I only want you to be happy. But if you get us caught-"  
  
"I don't care. I doubt I can even count on you anymore." Tsylatac answers stiffly.  
  
Sam feels anger flare up and he can't help but retort her comment. "Oh yeah? Who got you those keys? You helped you set your plan to help Shawn's escape? Me. But no, now I can't even be trusted. Thank you, Lata. Thank you so much." His eye disappears from the keyhole.  
  
"No, Sam! I didn't mean it like that." But Sam's black eyes don't show up again. Tsylatac gives up on him and goes back to her own room. She lies on her bed, thinking. Unable to sleep once again. She can't but feels that somehow she's making everyone hate her because a spell was cast on her. Hey, a spell was cast on her mother. Why not on her?  
  
But she knew that this day was caused not by a spell, but by her. 


	2. Follow

The next day the news was all over. Shawn had escaped. Tsylatac wasn't quite sure what to feel. She felt exhausted with all the sleep she had missed the last two nights. She wanted to feel glad that Shawn was out and free. But she was miserable that he hadn't come to see her. He knew where her room was. Not that he had ever been there, but he wasn't stupid. If you knew where her window was, he could probably logically find her room. Maybe.  
  
Sam was still angry with her. That night she went to see him. Maybe he would be at the keyhole. Waiting.  
  
But there she was instead, waiting. But no eye came into her sight. She sighed and leans against the door. "Okay," she begins slowly. "Sam, I know for a fact you are in there. But if you will not talk, I will talk for you.  
  
"I'm not going to say I'm sorry. Because you weren't being nearly supportive enough. Okay, Shawn left yesterday. And I don't know what to do. I love him. I know you probably think I'm forward. I just met him a month ago after all, but still. I want to follow him, but at the same time I'm not sure if I should."  
  
She sighed and leaned her head against the door. The cool door was a dark, dark brown, quite different from the doors of the rest of the house. She ran her hand over the smooth surface of the door. Sam's grandfather had built the door when he had helped build the whole palace. The old palace was quite broken down by now. Her mother had taken her there when she was smaller, telling her about how there were rumors of a secret passageway. She had spent many a day there, looking in every nook and cranny from a single sign of a passageway. She never found anything.  
  
"Remember that time my mother took me to the library in Frell? And how I asked you for the book you reading, as if I owned the place. I was so surprised when you answered me no. I hadn't thought people COULD refuse me. Even though my parents were always telling me otherwise."  
  
There was silence. Sam wasn't going to answer her any time soon. But she wanted to talk, as if he were listening. "And I thought maybe you had heard wrong," she continued, her voice getting stronger as she went along. "So I asked again. And you answered, plain and simple: 'No. I am reading this book and I intend to finish it.' Then I demanded to hand over the book immediately. Then you decked me one. My first hit, ever." She smiled slightly at the memory. Strangely, that punch had been the root of their friendship. Both Sam and her had one passion that they shared wholeheartedly, even if over the years their passions grew more and more different. One passion of theirs always said the same. Stories, books, anything that had words. They knew the library of Frell better than most. It had been their favorite place as children.  
  
"And how about the time when we both had read a book and we refused to give it in again, we loved it so? It was about that maiden, who was a sorceress. And then her grandmother sends her to her relatives, who were royalty, yet had earth magic in them. She sends her on a mission, to kill the child of prophecy, the one who would win a war against these others. And her grandmother, a sorceress herself, was always watching. And if she made one false move, or became too close to one of her relatives, the grandmother would hurt one of her loved ones to get to her. And her true love refused to leave when she asked him to. And she had to make sure that she didn't seem at all to feel anything for him, in case her grandmother would hurt him. And then when the time came to kill the child of prophesy she knew how it would hurt the balance of everything to kill him. So then she refused to kill him, and her grandmother threw her love off a cliff with her magic. But the girl withstood everything her grandmother sent at her, her powers being strong than her grandmother's. And she hadn't even known. So she turned her grandmother into mouse and an owl came and gobbled her up. But in the end they ended up together forever. The true love and the girl, I mean, not the grandmother and the girl."  
  
Still from inside the room there was complete silence. "I still love that book," she went on, as if she hadn't even stopped. Her mouth was still running but her brain had paused. Why should she feel sorry about what she had said to Sam? If he was going to be such a girl, well, that was his problem. If he would refuse to be her friend, it was HIS loss. Not her's certainly.  
  
"You know what?" she cried, standing up and brushing the dust off her skirt. "I won't try anymore. You want to cry over every little word, so be it. I won't waste another second on you anymore!" Then she stormed off.  
  
She went through the halls, not even caring about the sounds she was making. She was extremely lucky that she had not been caught. Stupid Sam, she repeated over and over in her brain. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She had no time for him. She needed to get to Shawn. He would help her. And then they would escape together, ending up happily ever after, like the girl in the story.  
  
But when she reached her room, she threw herself into her bed. She could not contain her tears any longer. She cried, but silently. She missed Sam, no matter how many times she tried to curse his name. She tried to hate him, but she knew that all she uttered were lies. Sam had been her friend, even while everyone else thought she was stuck up. Which, Sam had told her more than once, she was. But he had stayed by her, no matter what.  
  
But now, it seemed, enough was enough. He was sick of her. Probably sick of her selfishness, about how she was so mean to him. She sat up on her bed. She would go find Shawn. After they were together, she could ask him for help. Cheered by this thought alone, she got up and looked in the mirror. Her red eyes were painfully apparent. She wanted to leave that very night, but she knew that it would be hard. She had very little night left, after talking so much to a silent Sam. She knew it was reasonable to wait.  
  
But she had never been reasonable OR patient. She began to pack a bag that very moment. She went to her chest and looked through it for things she needed. She ended up with enough things to pack three bags. Okay, maybe she didn't NEED everything she had taken out. She tried to think what she would absolutely NEED. Food, for one. Clean clothes. Soap. Half an hour later, she was ready.  
  
She went down to the kitchen to fill up her bag. She saw a line of light coming up the horizon. There was little time left. The servants would arrive soon, moving through the castle silently. The alarm that she was gone would soon sound. She needed to be far off by then.  
  
But how to get past the guards? That was the real dilemma. The guards were always attentive and ready. Especially with so many more ogres around. So many more ogres than there were in her mother's time. Her mother had once, with the help of some knights, stopped a whole group of ogres! Tsylatac couldn't even think of doing as had. She had little ability at other languages.  
  
So she would have to work her other talents. And work them hard. On the ground right outside the gate there were plenty of rocks. She picked two of the bigger ones and set her plan in action.  
  
She got a rock and threw it straight and true at the guard through the gate. The guard turned but she was hidden well. "Ow!"  
  
"What is it, Hugh? Bug?" the man chuckled.  
  
"Jorge," whispered the guard back in a husky voice. "I think there's someone back there. Probably just Greg, but just in case, you should check."  
  
"If there's nothing there you own me lunch."  
  
"Just get back there, Jorge!"  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming closer. Tsylatac moved deeper in the darkness. As soon as the guard had walked past her, she sneaked through the open gate. Then she took her other rock and moved it to her other hand. She gripped it tightly for a moment, hoping that she would make it.  
  
Then she threw the rock. It flew well, landing in the bushes. The one called Hugh looked over. "Stupid raccoons, making all kinds of noises. I'll get them this time!" With that he got up and waddled over to the bush. Tsylatac took her advantage and ran. She ran and ran until she was out of breath and there was little possibility anyone how had seen her was catching up.  
  
Should keep I at it, or rest, she asked herself. After a brief rest. She looked for a couple of minutes for somewhere to rest. She ended up in the back of someone's home, where many trees were growing. Her ability to climb trees was finally going to help her.  
  
Up in the tree, she tried to keep her eyes open. But after a while she gave up the fight and fell into a nest of sleep.  
  
The first inn Shawn arrived at was called the Dancing Diamond. He was so tired from traveling all day and night that he got into bed and slept immediately. When he woke up he knew he had to leave as soon as possible. He had some breakfast, and then left the Dancing Diamond. Who knew how fast the news of his escape would travel.  
  
The two days later he came to a sufficient inn. This one was the Raining Bucket. He was better rested than he had been when he had arrived at the last inn.  
  
"Excuse me!" he called, thumping the table. A young lady, one that looked amazingly like Tsylatac came over.  
  
"Yes?" she answered, purring. "What can I do for you?" To his great surprise she seated herself on his lap. "Or maybe the question is..what can you do for me?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran a hand threw his hair. Her movements reminded him of Tsylatac. So much that he thought that the girl was indeed Tsylatac. But she wasn't T. He pushed her off his lap.  
  
"Want to know what I can do for you? I can tell you that you a whore. Go sell yourself to someone else," he spat out angrily and got up. He was ready to go up to his room and spend his remaining time in this inn there. But not before the girl grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She turned him around and pushed his face towards hers roughly. Their lips met and she kissed him in a harsh way. He pushed her off him and into a table.  
  
The table collapsed under her and the drinks that had lain on the table spilled onto her. Before anyone could react he was running. He ran out of the inn, and continued running as fast as he could. He ran and ran and ran. He was trying to run from the thoughts that were pounding in his thoughts. He wanted to rip out everything had felt for Tsylatac.  
  
Before he had met her he hadn't felt guilty in giving girl looks. He had played around. He hadn't been tied down to anyone. But now, whenever he even thought about how it might feel to kiss any girl he felt himself blushing.  
  
And he felt guilty. Because for a second he had been ready to push Tsylatac aside and go on kissing that girl. But Tsylatac had changed him, whether for best or worst. Or both, maybe. But now he ran, the thoughts still running threw his head.  
  
And most of all, her face. Tsylatac's face. How it felt when she smiled at him. How it felt when she was mad at him. How it felt when she kissed him, held his hand. How her nose flared when she was mad. How her green eyes seemed to stare right into you, seeing everything you're embarrassed about.  
  
".Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello I am your mind  
  
Giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello."  
  
Shawn heard the voice and stopped. He spotted a young girl swinging her arms, a rag on her head. And singing. Her voice made him stop and stare. It was beautiful, touching.  
  
".If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello? I am the lie living for you  
  
So you can hide  
  
Don't cry."  
  
Shawn could not help but walk towards the girl. The girl herself would not have called any attention to herself. But when she sang. It was as if he had touched something inside him and it set him off.  
  
"Hey! Girl!" he cried.  
  
Surprised, the girl jumped. She stared at him for a moment. Then she ran. He long legs didn't help Shawn. Soon the girl was out of sight. But her haunting song was still playing over and over in his head.  
  
"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.." He whispers to himself. Giving up on ever catching the girl, he turned and went back on his way. But the song would never leave him. When he lay there, dying and weak, he would remember the song.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Tsylatac was also traveling. She was nearing the inn of the Dancing Diamond. But she had long before decided that she would stay at no inns. There was too much risk involved. So she continued on her way as she had the last day or so.  
  
When she had woken up from her 'brief rest' it was already almost noon. And he had almost fallen out of the tree, to her death. The thought of it was enough to scare her and send her off to shivering. She had come so close to death.  
  
She was exhausted from all the traveling. But she knew a shortcut that might allow her catch up to Shawn. Maybe. If she tried hard enough she could reach him in two days time! She hurried up her pace. 


End file.
